1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hood structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a hood structure for a vehicle, which is applied to a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-80873 (JP-A-8-80873) discloses an example of a hood structure for a vehicle, which is applied to a vehicle such as an automobile. In the hood structure for a vehicle, a hood inner panel is provided on a rear surface side of a hood outer panel including a convex side flat portion and a concave side flat portion between which a level difference portion is provided, and a shock absorbing body is provided between the hood outer panel and the hood inner panel. The shock absorbing body is supported by the hood inner panel, and supports, from the rear surface side, the convex side flat portion in the vicinity of the level difference portion. In addition, the shock absorbing body is deformed and collapsed so that desired reaction force is generated when a displacement of the hood becomes a predetermined value.
However, in the hood structure for a vehicle disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 8-80873, the separate shock absorbing body needs to be provided between the hood outer panel and the hood inner panel, which leads to an increase in the number of components, an increase in weight, an increase in assembly cost, and deterioration of productivity. Also, when a hitting body hits the hood, incomplete collapse of the shock absorbing body occurs, and a portion of the shock absorbing body which is incompletely collapsed cannot be used as an energy absorbing stroke. Therefore, the energy absorbing stroke becomes small. Also, in the case where there are components such as an engine below the hood, and energy needs to be absorbed efficiently in a limited space, energy absorbing efficiency is reduced.